


Your Life, My Choices

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets released from prison and Harvey is there to pick him up.</p>
<p>“Like I said when I picked you up, you cannot be trusted to make your own decisions ... So, it appears that I need to start making them for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life, My Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyenapped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyenapped/gifts).



“You apparently cannot make your own decisions,” Harvey said when he met Mike outside the prison when Mike got released. “Clearly, since you let them butcher your hair and you haven’t shaved.”

“Um … sorry,” Mike mumbled. The night before he’d been taken to the barber and shorn down again. The morning of his release, he’d been given his suit back and when he dressed he’d found it hung a bit looser than when he’d entered Danbury.

“Well,” Harvey stepped back a bit and looked at Mike with a critical eye. “Nothing to be done for at least a month. Your hair’s a disaster and you’re too thin.”

“Harvey.” Mike jumped when he felt Harvey’s hand on his lower back, ushering him to the waiting car. “What are you doing?”

Harvey was silent as he helped Mike into the car. The moment the door closed, Harvey pushed Mike against the seat and kissed him, hands fumbling with Mike’s shirt and jacket.

Mike froze in shock and then eagerly began returning Harvey’s kiss. He whimpered when Harvey broke the kiss and and sat back in the seat, buckling up.

“Buckle up,” Harvey told Mike.

“Harvey,” Mike said, dutifully buckling his seat belt. “What is all this?”

“Like I said when I picked you up, you cannot be trusted to make your own decisions,” Harvey said, staring straight ahead as the car drove from Danbury to New York City. “So, it appears that I need to start making them for you.”

Mike didn’t know how to react. He glanced over at Harvey, half-expecting him to break and start laughing. But he didn’t. 

“You have until we reach my apartment to make your decision,” Harry murmured, resting his hand on Mike’s knee. “Think long and hard, Mike. Think about what it will mean to belong to me, to do what I say, when I say.”

“I’d be your slave,” Mike said flatly.

“No,” Harvey replied quickly. “Not at all.”

“You just said you’d make all the decisions for me,” Mike said.

Harvey hummed and allowed his hand to drift higher up Mike’s thigh. “Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you?” he asked. “Wanted you in my bed, in my arms? I have waited long enough so now that I have you, I’m not going to let you go.”

Harvey’s words made Mike shiver. He leaned back against the seat and looked out the window, using the time to let everything sink in. Belonging to Harvey - his whole life and world in Harvey’s hands. Was that something he wanted? The longer he thought about it, the more sense it made.

“Well?” Harvey asked when the car came to a stop outside Harvey’s apartment.

“Yes.” Mike couldn’t look at Harvey, he was actually kind of embarrassed.

“Look at me,” Harvey said, tone firm.

Mike turned and looked at Harvey. “Yes,” he said again.

“Good boy,” Harvey said, leaning in and kissing Mike sweetly. “Now, I’m not just going to throw you into the deep end and expect you to swim. I’ve taken the next month and will be working from home, taking meetings either by phone or video link. Get you acclimated and used to things.”

“Harvey no, I’m not worth -”

“Stop,” Harvey interrupted. “Don’t finish that sentence because you are. You are worth all of my attention, Michael Ross. Now, come on, let’s get inside.”

Mike waited until Harvey had stepped out before climbing out and following him into the building and up to the apartment. When he stepped inside, he found that the dining room table had been set with candles and Mike’s favorite meal.

“Trying to woo me?” Mike asked.

“Welcoming you home,” Harvey said, leaning into kiss Mike’s hair. “Now, I assume you would like a shower, to shave and put on some clean clothes. I have things set up in my bathroom for you.”

“Um, yeah, that would be nice,” Mike said. He stepped away from Harvey and made his way to the bathroom, surprised when he found clothes laid out for him.

“I got the size you used to wear, so they might be too big,” Harvey called. “But they’ll do for now.”

Mike bit his lip as he stripped down and stepped into the shower, taking a long, hot shower. When he stepped out, he wiped the steam from the mirror and carefully shaved away the prison stubble. When he looked closer at the clothes Harvey had laid out, he swallowed when he realized the underwear was a pair of purple silk ladies panties.

“Baby steps.”

Mike jumped when he heard Harvey’s voice in the doorway of the bathroom. “You want me to -”

“Yes,” Harvey said. “They should fit just fine.”

Mike swallowed again and let the towel drop as he picked up the panties and hesitantly put them on. They felt strange, but not a wholly uncomfortable experience.

“You’re way too thin,” Harvey said, stepping behind Mike and looking at their reflection in the mirror. “Don’t get me wrong, I like you a little lean, but this is too much.” He stepped back and let Mike finished getting dressed.

“Didn’t eat too well in prison,” Mike muttered as he tugged on the sweatpants and t-shirt.

“I gathered as much,” Harvey said. “Come on, come enjoy your first meal as a free man.”

Mike felt Harvey’s hand on his lower back as they made their way to the dining room table. The smell of food hit Mike’s stomach and it growled loudly. He sat down, dropped the napkin in his lap and lifted his fork to take a big bite of food.

“Slowly,” Harvey cautioned as he sat down next to Mike. “This food is richer than what you’ve been eating.”

“You mean you’re not going to feed me?” Mike said, then stopped and glanced over at Harvey. “Sorry.”

“I’m not going to feed you tonight,” Harvey replied as he began to eat dinner. “I might at some point, but you’re not ready for that.”

“Not ready for a lot,” Mike mumbled. He made sure to take small bites of food, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. He really didn’t want his dinner coming back up.

“You’ll get there,” Harvey said. 

The rest of the meal passed in companionable silence. After two years away, Mike thought it would be strange, stilted, but it wasn’t. When dinner was over, Harvey had Mike leave everything on the table and tugged him over to the couch. Harvey laid down and tugged Mike so Mike was lying on top of Harvey, his head on Harvey’s chest.

Harvey turned on the television and put it on some scifi channel that was playing original Star Trek episodes. He hummed softly and ran his fingers over Mike’s scalp.

“You hate my hair,” Mike mumbled sleepily.

“It’s a butcher job, no style,” Harvey said. 

“Never needed a style before.” Mike hummed and snuggled into Harvey a bit, blushing when Harvey chuckled softly.

“You will now,” Harvey said. “Remember when I said your image reflects on me? That goes double now. You are mine, Mike. Mine. What you wear, how you look, what you do, all of it reflects on me.”

“Got it,” Mike said softly.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Harvey said, nudging Mike off him. “We’re going to have an early start tomorrow.”

“You mean I don’t get to sleep in?” Mike asked as he stood and stretched.

“Sometimes we’ll sleep in,” Harvey said. “Come on.”

One in the bedroom, Mike stood and watched Harvey undress. He bit his lip, unsure what he was supposed to be doing. Harvey stripped down to his boxers, climbed into bed and pat the empty spot next to him.

Mike started to strip, pausing when he reached the panties.

“Leave them on,” Harvey murmured.

Mike blushed bright red as he climbed into Harvey’s bed, laying flat on his back next to Harvey.

“Not like that,” Harvey said. He maneuvered them so Mike was on his side with Harvey behind him, one of Harvey’s hands resting possessively on Mike’s stomach.

“Like this?” Mike asked softly.

“Like this,” Harvey replied as he tugged the blankets up over the two of them. “Get some sleep, Mike.”

“M’kay,” Mike mumbled. It had been a long day, and the stress of it all had Mike out like a light in just a few minutes.

* * * 

The next four weeks set a distinct pattern. Harvey woke Mike early and together they did yoga and then ate a heart healthy breakfast, Mike’s a bit higher on protein ‘to put weight on’. He’d get dressed and move into the living room to help Harvey with whatever case he was working on at the moment.

When Mike was done helping Harvey, usually after a hearty lunch, the rest of the day was his, so long as he stayed in the apartment. He’d worked his way through Harvey’s library, sitting out on the balcony and getting plenty of sun (‘use lots of sunscreen!’).

Evenings after dinner were spent cuddling on the couch until Harvey led the way to the bedroom. Most of the time, Harvey made love to Mike before they fell asleep but sometimes, Harvey just wanted to hold Mike, cuddle with him, until they both fell asleep

The pattern broke on the last Saturday before Harvey was supposed to go back to work. Mike woke up to the feeling of Harvey’s fingers in his hair. He hummed and wiggled back against Harvey a bit.

“No yoga this morning?” Mike asked sleepily.

“Not today,” Harvey said. “We have a big day with a fair few stops to make. We need to get going soon.”

“Can we get coffee first?” Mike asked as he rolled out of bed and padded to the dresser to grab some clothes. 

“Sure,” Harvey said as he climbed out of bed. “Wear something comfortable, we’re going to be out all day. Oh, and wear the blue lace today.”

Mike blushed as he reached for a pair of blue lace panties, carefully slipping them on before pulling on the rest of his clothes. He tugged on a pair of khakis and a plain polo shirt and turned to look at Harvey, who was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a white button up.

“You look nice,” Mike said and he tugged his sneakers on.

“Thank you,” Harvey replied as he slipped on his watch and grabbed his cell phone and wallet. “We’ll stop for coffee and pastries before our first stop.”

“Thanks,” Mike said, yawning and rubbing his eyes as he followed Harvey out of the apartment and down to the waiting car.

They stopped at a coffee shop for coffee and pastries and Mike sipped it gratefully as the care wound its way through the city. When the car came to a stop and Mike looked out the window, he frowned.

“Suits?” Mike asked.

“You reflect me, remember?” Harvey said as he climbed out of the car, tugging Mike along with. “And there’s no one I would trust with your suits other than Renee.”

Mike dutifully followed Harvey into the shop, listening to Harvey and Renee chat pleasantly.

“Harvey, what a surprise!” Renee said. “When Marie said you’d made an appointment, I started setting aside some fabrics.”

Harvey chuckled. “Not for me,” he said. “Mike needs some new suits.” He nudged Mike forward and Renee walked in a slow circle around him.

“His measurements changed,” Renee said after a few minutes. “We’ll need to take new measurements.”

“Of course,” Harvey said. “Mike, go with Marie to get measured.”

Mike followed Marie to the back, letting her take his measurements. He was thankful she didn’t comment on his choice of underwear when he tried on some samples she brought in. When he stepped back into the main shop back in his street clothes, he found Harvey and Renee at the counter talking about cuts and fabrics.

“Winter and summer,” Harvey said. “Wool and linen.”

“I have a few things that I can tailor to fit him now while I make the others,” Renee said as he passed Harvey a bill.

“Wonderful,” Harvey said, handing over his card. “Send them to my place.”

“Of course,” Renee said. “Mr. Ross, welcome back. I look forward to making sure you are properly attired.”

Mike put his hands in his pockets and gave Renee a little smile as he moved to stand next to Harvey. “Thank you,” he said.

Harvey wrapped an arm around Mike and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Come on, we have more stops to make,” he said. “Renee, a pleasure as always.”

Mike gave Renee a wave as Harvey led him out of the shop. “Where to now?” he asked.

“More clothes,” Harvey said.

“More?” Mike asked.

“Those were just suits,” Harvey replied as they climbed into the car. “You need casual wear as well.”

Mike sighed and leaned against Harvey as they rode through the city. They stopped at three different shops, Harvey gathering items and tossing them at clerks to set aside. He must have gotten Mike’s sizes from Renee, because he didn’t even have Mike try anything on. Some of the items surprised Mike as they were things he himself would never wear, but they seemed to be things Harvey wanted to see him in.

After clothes, Harvey took Mike to a little outdoor cafe for lunch, ordering for the both of them. During lunch Harvey talked a bit about some new cases and Mike gave his input, enjoying the familiar back and forth banter.

After lunch it was back into the car.

“The rest of the day might be a little uncomfortable for you,” Harvey murmured as he pulled Mike close. “But remember - your life, my choices.”

“I know,” Mike whispered. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so calm, so at peace. There was such a freedom with letting someone else make his decisions for him. And it was Harvey. He trusted Harvey.

“Good,” Harvey said, kissing Mike sweetly as the car came to a stop. “Out you go.”

Mike stumbled a bit as he climbed out of the car, then stopped and stared at the storefront in front of him. The door opened and a man dressed much better than Mike came out and eyed Mike with a bit of disdain before brushing past him. “Well hello to you, too,” Mike muttered.

“You’re better than him,” Harvey whispered as he stepped over to Mike and ushered him inside. 

The smell hit Mike first - underneath the overwhelming smell of lavender was the scent of acetone, nail polish and hair dye. “Oh,” Mike mumbled.

Harvey led Mike over to the reception desk and gave the girl behind the desk a charming smile. “Hello,” he said. “There should be an appointment under Specter?”

“Specter,” the girl repeated, typing on her keyboard noisily. “Here we are. Wow, that’s a full schedule.”

“Yes,” Harvey said. “And please make sure Hannah is on hand per my request.”

“She’s here and on standby,” the girl said. “But let me get Sapphire up here to escort you back, she’s your stylist and liaison today.” She stood up and hurried to the back, yelling loudly for Sapphire.

“Image, right?” Mike said.

“Precisely,” Harvey replied, giving Mike’s hair a playful tug. “You’ll have a standard monthly appointment, for upkeep.”

“Got it,” Mike replied, leaning into Harvey a bit, taking comfort in Harvey’s arms around him.

“Mr. Specter, I’m Sapphire.” The woman who appeared next to the desk was a tall, statuesque redhead who exuded confidence and elegance. “Pardon me, but I see you, and I saw the list of treatments -”

“It’s not for me,” Harvey said. “It’s for my boy.”

My boy. It should have made Mike feel embarrassed, ashamed, but it had the opposite effect. 

Sapphire glanced over at Mike and smiled. “All diamonds just need a good polish,” she said. “I see what’s hiding under there and we’ll make sure he shines.”

“Exactly what I was hoping for,” Harvey said.

“If you’ll follow me, we’ll go back and get started.” Sapphire picked up a clipboard and led the way to the back of the salon. They went through a maze of stations to a quiet, out of the way, private cubicle. “We’ll handle most of the treatments back here.”

“Thank you,” Harvey said. “Mike, go take a seat.”

Mike eyed the salon chair warily, but went and sat down, watching in the mirror as Sapphire covered him in a cape, snapping it snugly around his neck. In the mirror he watched as Sapphire took her clipboard and went to talk to Harvey. 

“I’d say let’s start with hot oil, and while that’s sitting, we can take care of his hands and feet,” Sapphire said. “After that, we’ll do the straight razor shave and facial before getting to the cut. After that, Mike can see Hannah and then you two can be on your way.”

“Perfect,” Harvey said, sitting down in the corner of the cubicle so he could watch without being in the way.

“I’m sorry,” Sapphire said as she turned back to Mike. “I don’t think I got your name.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m Mike.”

“Nice to meet you, did you want some water?” Sapphire asked.

“Water would be great, thanks,” Mike said.

“For me as well,” Harvey said. “And perhaps something from the bistro at the corner? Neither one of us has had lunch.”

“Wonderful, I’ll have someone bring in a menu,” Sapphire said, waving someone over to bring the requested waters and a menu. “Now, time for the fun to begin.”

“Your definition of fun is not the same as mine,” Mike muttered.

Sapphire just laughed and pat Mike on the head before going to gather her supplies.

Once Sapphire came back with her supplies, everything moved both at light speed and at a snail’s pace. Sapphire covered his hair in a hot oil treatment, tutting about how dry it was (‘What have you been washing it with?’) as she wrapped his hair in cling wrap. Once she did that, two other women came in - one to work on his hands and one to work on his feet.

Mike glanced at Harvey in the mirror and, feeling a bit childish, stuck his tongue out at Harvey. 

“I feel silly,” Mike said.

“You look kind of adorable,” Harvey replied.

Thankfully food arrived just as they were done with his hands and feet, so Mike had a few minutes to eat before being taken to the sinks so the hot oil could be washed from his hair. When he came back, Harvey was still in the same spot he’d been, reading something on his phone. He tapped Harvey’s foot with his shoe as he walked past, giving Harvey a shy smile as he sat back down.

Sapphire came back, wielding a straight razor and shaving cream. “You’ll never go back to other razors after this,” she said.

“I don’t think I could do this myself,” Mike commented as Sapphire leaned him back and covered the lower half of his face in shaving cream.

“I could always do it for you,” Harvey offered with a smile.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Sapphire said as she worked carefully to shave Mike’s face.

Mike had to admit that the straight razor shave was pretty nice. He rubbed his face for a moment before Sapphire swat his hand away and started to paint something cold and goopy on his skin.

“What’s that?” Mike asked.

“Facial,” Sapphire replied. “Designed to tighten and smooth. You’ll look ten years younger.”

“I’ll feel like a cradle robber if it does that,” Harvey said. “He already looks younger than his age.”

“You love it,” Sapphire shot back, winking at Harvey over her shoulder.

The mask hardened and Mike really couldn’t say much, so he napped while the mask did whatever it was supposed to do. After Sapphire cleaned the mask off he made faces in the mirror at Harvey.

“So? What’s the verdict?” Mike asked.

“Not ten years, but your skin does look better,” Harvey replied.

“It’ll take a few more masks before you see a big difference,” Sapphire said, twirling her scissors. “Now, time for the cut.”

“What we talked about,” Harvey said.

Sapphire nodded. “I know,” she said, grabbing the comb and scissors and starting to cut. Comb and snip, comb and snip.

Mike kind of zoned out, closing his eyes as he felt Sapphire moving around him, wrinkling his nose as a few stray hairs fell there. He felt Sapphire dusting the stray hairs from his face, felt her remove the cape, but didn’t open his eyes. He jumped when he felt a fingernail run up the back of his head, shivering a bit when he realized it was Harvey.

“Perfect,” Harvey murmured. “Just what I was picturing.”

Mike opened his eyes and blinked a few times at his reflection, standing and moving over to the mirror. “It’s not too bad,” he mumbled as he analyzed his hair. Super short on the back and sides, but the top was longer and more … coiffed.

Sapphire just shook her head. “Hannah’s waiting for you,” she said.

“Thank you,” Harvey said. He reached over and grabbed Mike’s hand, tugging him back towards the more private rooms.

“Who’s Hannah?” Mike asked. “Harvey, who’s Hannah?”

Harvey didn’t respond, merely led Mike into a private room where a petite brunette was waiting for them.

“I’m Hannah,” the woman said. “Whichever one of you is Mike, strip down and lay down on your back.”

Mike turned wide eyes to Harvey, who just smiled and kissed Mike’s forehead.

“I’ll be right here,” Harvey said. “She’s just going to clean some things up.”

“Clean some things up,” Mike repeated. “You mean -”

“Yes,” Harvey said. “And the faster you get up there, the faster it will be over.”

Mike gnawed on his lower lip for a second before sighing and quickly getting undressed, tossing his clothes at Harvey before climbing onto the table, closing his eyes tight.

“I see why you asked for my services,” Hannah said. “I’ll work quick.”

What followed was a flurry of scissors, clippers and wax and when it was done, Mike was absolutely mortified.

“Anything after this will just be maintenance,” Hannah said.

“Thank you,” Harvey said, waiting until Hannah had left them alone before helping Mike sit up. He wrapped his arms around Mike and kissed his cheek. “I know you hated that.”

“Damn right I did,” Mike muttered.

“But you did it,” Harvey whispered.

Mike rested his forehead on Harvey’s shoulder. “Because you wanted it,” he mumbled.

“That’s my boy.” Harvey lifted Mike’s head off his shoulder and kissed him sweetly. “Get dressed - we have one last stop to make today and then we’ll get some dinner.”

“Burgers?” Mike asked hopefully.

“Maybe,” Harvey said, passing Mike his clothes so he could get dressed.

Mike tugged his clothes back on and turned to face Harvey. “Where to next?”

Harvey didn’t respond, merely pulled Mike in for a sweet kiss. “You’ll see,” he said as he and Mike walked out of the salon to the car, Harvey’s hand resting possessively on Mike’s lower back.

Once in the car, Harvey pulled Mike close, nuzzling Mike’s hair as they rode through the city. Mike was happy to snuggle close to Harvey, a bit tired from the day and they still had one more stop.

“We’re here,” Harvey said when the car stopped. He climbed out first and offered a hand to Mike, pulling him out and hugging him tight for a moment.

Mike finally looked at the shop and swallowed. It looked clean and upscale, but the words ‘Tattoo’ and ‘Piercing’ made him stop. But then he looked over at Harvey, who was watching him carefully, waiting for his reaction. So he swallowed again and nodded, meeting Harvey’s gaze. The proud and loving smile that Harvey gave him made Mike’s stomach drop and made him feel … complete.

He was still nervous as he followed Harvey in. He had no idea what Harvey had planned for him.

Mike and Harvey were met at the front desk by a too pretty to be real man with bright red hair and brown eyes. “I’m Bryce,” the man said. “What can I do you for?”

“We’re here to see Skye,” Harvey said. “Tell her Harvey’s here.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” The woman who rounded the corner was tiny, with bright pink hair and green eyes. “Harvey Specter! What brings you here?”

“He does,” Harvey said, nodding at Mike.

Mike tried not to fidget at Skye walked in a slow circle around him. “No holes? No ink?” she asked.

“None,” Harvey said.

“Free reign?” Skye asked.

“I have some ideas,” Harvey said. “Some things will need to wait, but most of it we can do today.”

“Cool,” Skye replied. “Come on back then and we’ll get started.”

Mike felt Harvey’s hand on his lower back again as they made their way through the shop back to private room, Skye leading the way.

“She was a client,” Harvey murmured. “Helped her out of a jam and she said I could come in whenever for whatever, on the house. Never took her up until now.”

Mike felt his stomach unclench just a bit. 

“So, what are we doing today?” Skye asked. “How much do I get to play?”

“Not too much,” Harvey said. “Today.”

Today. That made Mike’s stomach clench up a bit. That meant they would be coming back at some point.

“All right, so lay it on me, what are we doing?” Skye asked.

Harvey glanced over at Mike and smiled. “Do you want to know, or be surprised?” he asked. “In this, you get a choice.”

Even though Harvey gave Mike a choice, Mike knew it was still ultimately Harvey’s choice. 

“Surprise me,” Mike whispered, blushing a bit at the proud smile Harvey gave him.

“Let me talk with Skye for a minute,” Harvey said, giving Mike a kiss before moving to the other side of the room to talk to Skye.

Mike bit his lip as he watched Harvey, tapping the toe of his right sneaker as he waited. He tried to concentrate to see if he could hear what they were saying, but he couldn’t. He really would be surprised.

“Okay, take off your shirt and sit down over there,” Skye said, motioning to the chair. “And we’ll get started.”

Mike dutifully took his shirt off, folded it and set it on the on the counter in the room, and settled gingerly on the chair.

“Relax,” Skye said. “You’re going to look so hot.”

Mike hummed softly when he felt Harvey’s hand in his hair. 

“She’s right,” Harvey said. “You’re going to look hot.”

Mike closed his eyes and concentrated on the hand in his hair, trying to ignore the feel of Skye’s hands on his chest. He had at least some idea about what was going to happen but shock of pain to each nipple still surprised him. The pain in his belly button surprised him even more. When he opened his eyes and spared a look at his chest and stomach, he found sturdy hoops hanging from each nipple as well as a smaller, more dainty hoop hanging from his belly button. The hoop on his belly button had a little ‘H’ hanging from it. 

“We’ll set you up with stuff to keep those clean,” Skye said. “Now, how do you want to handle the next bit?”

“Let me write it out for you and then we’ll go from there.” Harvey left Mike sitting in the chair and chatted with Skye a bit, talking over a piece of paper.

“You want it like that?” Skye asked.

“Just like that,” Harvey replied before turning to Mike. “Come here, Mike.”

Mike carefully slid off the chair and stepped over to where Harvey and Skye were standing. “Yes?” he murmured.

“I’m going to sit down over there, and then you’re going to lay across my lap and tug your pants and underwear down,” Harvey said. “And Skye’s going to do the last bit of work today. Then we’re going to go get some food.”

“Okay.” Mike blushed as Harvey pressed a kiss to his temple before Harvey went to go sit down. Once Harvey was seated, he waited expectantly. Mike swallowed and crossed the room and laid across Harvey’s lap. It certainly wasn’t comfortable - his nipples and belly button still hurt. But he shifted his pants and underwear down a bit so his ass was exposed.

“That’s my boy,” Harvey said, giving Mike’s ass a gentle caress. “This is going to sting, but not for long.”

Mike again closed his eyes. He flinched when he felt the razor scraping away at his butt, frowned when he felt something akin to a temporary tattoo replacing the razor, and gasped when he felt the tattoo gun touch his skin. He clenched his eyes tighter and tried to keep his breathing even.

“Keep breathing,” Harvey encouraged. “You’re going great.”

Mike listened to the litany of Harvey’s encouraging words as Skye continued to work. He finally breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the tattoo gun stop. He felt her tape something over where she’d been working and finally opened his eyes.

“Don’t take that off until tomorrow morning, it’s going to keep it clean and help speed up the healing,” Skye said.

“We done?” Mike asked, his voice a bit raspy. He was sore all over and suddenly wasn’t very hungry anymore.

“We’re done. Now you’re well and truly mine,” Harvey murmured, stroking Mike’s hair. “I’ll help you get dressed and then we’ll go home.”

Mike carefully climbed off Harvey’s lap and let Harvey help him get dressed. Everything hurt and he leaned against Harvey as Harvey paid Skye.

“‘m not really hungry anymore,” Mike mumbled.

“We’ll get a little something to eat,” Harvey said as he helped Mike out to the car. “After everything you just went through, you need some food. And some juice and water.”

Mike just hummed and let Harvey help him into the car. He couldn’t really sit and laying on his stomach was painful. He ended up on his left side, his head resting in Harvey’s lap. He closed his eyes, humming softly as Harvey stroked his hair.

He must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Harvey was gently waking him up.

“We home?” Mike mumbled sleepily. 

“We are,” Harvey said. “I stopped and got us some burgers.”

“Okay.” Mike shifted so Harvey could get out of the car and then carefully followed him out. He walked slowly, almost shuffling, as he followed Harvey up to their apartment. Once inside, Mike kicked his shoes off and stood at the kitchen island.

Harvey set the food out and passed Mike two aspirin and some juice. “Take that, drink all the juice and then eat your burger,” he said. “Eat standing up, it’ll be more comfortable. Then we’ll go to bed.”

Mike just hummed, popping the aspirin and drinking the juice. He was so worn out from the day and ached everywhere. He barely even registered that Harvey had got him his favorite burger, eating on autopilot. When he was done, he let Harvey nudge him to the bedroom, humming as he let Harvey undress him and help him into bed, again laying on his left side.

“I’m proud of you,” Harvey murmured, sliding under the covers behind Mike and tugging him close, hand resting on Mike’s hip.

“Want’d you happy,” Mike mumbled, his eyes already closed.

“I’m very happy,” Harvey whispered. “You make me happy, Mike.”

“Good.” Mike gave another soft little hum and then drifted off to sleep.

“I’ll make you happy, Mike,” Harvey whispered. “I promise.”

* * * 

They spent Sunday in bed, Mike not willing to move and Harvey not pushing the issue.

On Monday morning, however, Harvey woke Mike up earlier than usual and they started their morning routine. Harvey laid out Mike’s clothes for the day, they did their morning yoga, ate breakfast and showered together before getting dressed.

Mike let Harvey do his hair and tie his tie. “I’m going to work with you,” he stated.

“You are,” Harvey said. “Not letting you out of my sight.”

“And you think everyone is just going to accept it?” Mike said.

“We have all new attorneys, assistants and paralegals,” Harvey said. “The only people who would know you are Jessica, Louis, Ben, Rachel and Donna. They won’t say anything because I already told them what I was doing.”

“Great,” Mike mumbled.

“They know not to comment,” Harvey said. “It’s going to be fine.”

It was strange. Most of the people didn’t know who Mike was, so they just greeted him as if he were a client. Donna welcomed him back and got him some coffee. Jessica just nodded at him when she talked to Harvey about a case and Louis … Louis was actually nice. They had a full conversation and Louis asked his advice about a case.

“What got into Louis?” Mike asked.

“He’s got a girlfriend … and a boyfriend,” Harvey said. “It’s very weird and I don’t ask a lot of questions.”

“Okay then,” Mike replied.

He never really did see Rachel that day, or any day after that. If he did, they were cordial to each other, but they didn’t really engage in a lot of conversation. It was just better that way.

Mike grew comfortable in his relationship with Harvey, enjoying helping him in the office and the quiet time at home. He got to see a different side of Harvey and it was nice. They did grocery shopping together, went to the movies, museums, baseball games, did everything together.

Mike expected things to get dull, or to want to end their arrangement. But the moment never came.

He enjoyed living with Harvey.

He even got used to the piercings and the ‘Property of H.S.’ tattoo on his butt.


End file.
